stormwindintelfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter of Holy Anethion - Poster - Proclamation of the role of magic
Proclamation of the role of magic ''"This grim announcement is written with an old-fashioned script on browning paper and posted throughout the Mage District. Below is a picture of a whole class of magi-students working dilligently at a long table under the supervision of a stern-looking, bearded archmage. Next to it, a picture of insane-looking, black-haired savant sitting in a cellar with some mean-looking equipment, inserting strange tubes and wires into a decaying rat. A witch-hunter is right in the process of stepping into the room after he had kicked in the door" '' Magic has been part of our society from the days of Thoradin and the Chapter will never abandon the long-standing magical tradition within the ranks of humanity. We believe that magic is merely a tool to be used, a tool capable of affecting the world as well as facilitating the inquiry in the nature of the fabric of reality and the Laws of Nature. Magic however cannot answer fundamental ethical questions, offers no consolation and provides no guidance to as to how to live our lives – these matters remain in the domain of Faith and therefore the Holy Light. Dalaran’s Law of Magic is to be upheld by all practitioners of magic. Summoning of Demons and practice of Necromancy are strictly forbidden on pain of death or exile. Research of the Dark Arts (warlock-magic and shadow-magic) are only permitted under supervision and with approval of the Kirin Tor. The Chapter is eager to employ mages who unite in them the curiosity needed for magical inquiry as well as unbreakable faith in the Holy Light. We also employ certified researchers (not practitioners) of the Dark Arts for purposes of investigation of confiscated dart artifacts. All Kirin Tor regulations apply. Those researchers must also abide by special chapter-regulations: their faith must be deemed sufficiently strong to resist the temptations of the Dark Side and they must be able to fully explain their every research activity and role of every item they employ in inquiry; failure to provide unambiguous explanation will result in revocation of rights. Every month such practitioner shall undergo a thorough examination by an Exorcist. The Chapter sees it as our duty to enforce the Laws of Magic upon every mage. First and foremost, the Kirin Tor has shown great capacity of the magical community to make and follow its own rules. Therefore it is the prime obligation of every mage to be a member of the Violet Academy and receive a Dalaran-certificate. Secondly, all researchers of the Dark Arts must possess a special permission from the Kirin Tor and an appointed Kirin Tor supervisor. Practice of the Dark Arts, ranging from calling forth a bolt of shadow energy to raising the dead is strictly forbidden. Every mage refusing to have his research investigated by the Inquisition will be considered highly suspect and investigated through other means. The Chapter will enforce these rules upon all mages: #Membership of the Violet Academy is an obligation of any mage. Any mage who cannot prove his membership is a witch or a warlock. #Every mage must possess a certificate promulgated by the Kirin Tor. Apprentices who practice without graduating will be reported to the Violet Citadel with a request of revocation of their mage-rights. Uncertified wizards are warlocks and witches. #Research in the Dark Arts requires a special permission from the Violet Citadel and an appointed Kirin Tor supervisor. Unable to prove one is in possession of those means that one is a heretic. #Practice of the Dark Arts is heresy, and punishable by Holy Law as well as the laws of his majesty. #Refusal to provide an Inquisitor with access to ones research is considered highly suspect, and those who have something to hide must rightfully fear Light’s Wrath! #Any mage who has forged or lied about his membership, certificate or permission is warlock and a heretic. Category:Citizen Works